


Your Lips, My Lips, Apocalypse

by desertship



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Enemies to Enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertship/pseuds/desertship
Summary: Na Jaemin was the very last person Donghyuck wanted to meet while on a covert mission. Evidently, the universe didn't care what he wanted.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 37
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	Your Lips, My Lips, Apocalypse

Perched atop a cliff overlooking the urban canyons of Seoul City was the Electric Palace — the city’s landmark events hall and art gallery, built into a restored baroque picturehouse. One night a year, it played host to the country’s biggest charity gala, luxury air-shuttles swarming it like ships to a beacon, all of the region’s elite waiting in line to enter.

That night Donghyuck was one of them.

He touched down at sunset, stepping out of his shuttle and onto the red carpet, scanning the bay for familiar faces. Several cars ahead, a valet was pulling open the door to a sleek black air-limo, and Donghyuck recognised it instantly. It belonged to a man known to Services as the Major — the biggest, hardest-to-arrest illegal arms dealer operating in the region, and main sponsor of the night’s event. His security detail were already stationed by the entrance, surging forwards to meet him as he alighted — dressed covertly in a dark suit and hat that shaded his face from view.

Peripherally, Donghyuck registered the opening of the shuttle’s other door, and the sheen of a black fur coat. The image teased at something in his memory, forcing his gaze around. Another man was walking around the vehicle to join the red carpet alongside his partner. Light blonde hair, long neck, a familiar slim profile…

Holy shit. Donghyuck froze as the entourage passed him, the man’s arm looped through the Major’s. Through the wall of human shields they made the briefest eye contact, and though the man didn’t express obvious shock, Donghyuck knew he’d seen him. The sight alone had his blood pressure skyrocketing and fists clenching in fury.

What was _he_ doing here?

Their procession moved quickly, jumping the line. The back of Na Jaemin’s head disappeared into a sea of quiffs and comb-overs. Donghyuck joined the slipstream of guests as they cascaded down the red carpet and through a series of security checks. His wristband — equipped with details of his false identity — lit up as he passed through the gantries, granting access and preventing him from getting forcibly ejected by a laser-guided shot of wind.

This event was a security nightmare, he thought — absolutely overflowing with potential targets, from foreign dignitaries to politicians, celebrities, artists and tycoons. The highlight of the program was a charity auction, featuring artwork from a group of prolific galleries and donors, meaning there would be priceless items on display. The Service had received a tip-off that the Major was closing a deal with someone tonight — a meeting and exchange of data, possibly with a cover-up plot. They had the area under thorough surveillance, and they had Donghyuck and Mark, undercover as guest and staff respectively, on full alert for any diversion.

Donghyuck had reviewed the guest lists weeks in advance, running background checks on every invitee and plus-one. There hadn’t been a whisper of Na Jaemin — he had to be up to something dastardly as usual.

At reception, the foyer circulated with beautiful people in gauze, silk and wool, talking in low voices, sipping from flutes and picking appetizers off trays. The stairway leading up to the art gallery was cordoned off with a rope barrier, with a sign pointing instead towards a viewing gallery that had been temporarily opened in the left wing, displaying the art that would be up for auction that night.

Over the tops of heads Donghyuck glimpsed Jaemin and the Major, doling out greetings and handshakes, making their way towards the viewing gallery. He trailed them from a distance, gaze lingering on their clasped hands. They were dressed more low-key than usual, he thought, though the Major kept up his usual glib demeanour as he entertained a steadily growing group of guests. Jaemin was more focused on the exhibits, spending a suspicious length of time studying a bejewelled egg containing a mechanical display of moving constellations.

A tone sounded from his earpiece, signalling an incoming group transmission. Donghyuck moved to a corner and pretended to take a call.

 _Vault staff haven’t moved an inch._ Mark’s voice resounded through the line. They’d all considered the likely possibility of art theft as a diversion. _They didn’t bring real pieces up for the exhibition -- the real ones are staying locked here. The buyers won’t get to view the work until after. But an attempt on the replicas is still possible._

“Okay”, Donghyuck hesitated, considering. “Look, later on, if the Major leaves the ballroom at any point, I need you to follow him. There’s something I want to keep an eye on.”

_What is it this time?_

“There’s a guest who wasn’t on our list, and he’s come as the Major’s date. Strong feeling about his involvement.” He refrained from mentioning names — he didn’t want any ears pricking up back at command centre.

_Fine. Just make sure you give me a direction. I can’t search the whole building._

The receiver dropped off, and Donghyuck headed back out to the foyer to mingle.

Surprisingly, most of the night proceeded without event. The Governor gave an opening address, followed by the gallery director and a representative from the benefiting charity. Donghyuck spent the entire auction keeping track of buyers, transmitting the information back to Command in case one of them made an attempt on the vaults during their visit later. The Major raised a bid for one of the larger paintings, but was beaten to it by a tech tycoon with a point to prove. There was no more activity from their table, located at the front of the hall where all the main sponsors were seated alongside a sprinkling of high officials and dignitaries.

Dinner segued neatly into dance as a band was invited onstage and the floodlights were replaced with undulating spotlights. Guests rose from their seats in waves, some exiting to the foyer, others moving to the floor. Most of the Major’s table appeared to be congregated in front of the stage, speaking to the gallery director. All but one.

“Want to dance?”

Donghyuck looked up to see Jaemin’s annoyingly pretty face, shifting lights moving like sunrays against golden skin. His lips were stretched into a smile — perfect, blinding, the bane of Donghyuck’s existence.

Seeing him up close again felt almost surreal. Donghyuck laughed, forcibly. “So you can stab me in the back, literally this time?”

Jaemin held up his hands, palms forward. Stacks of gold and diamond bracelets slid down his wrists, catching on silk sleeves. “Unarmed. You’re welcome to give me a pat down.”

“You’re not getting any of that from me.” Donghyuck rose from his seat, but then he caught sight of the Major’s back, departing the ballroom through the main doors, and he remembered his earlier directions to Mark.

He looked back at Jaemin, who was still watching him expectantly. “Which is why I’ll take my chances.”

Jaemin’s mouth curved into an irritating, lopsided grin, and he silently offered his arm. Donghyuck resisted the urge to punch him in the face. Instead, mentally shaking a fist at whatever powers had placed him in this situation, he took it and they stepped out to join the dancefloor.

The music started out slow — a rock ballad featuring grand piano, electric guitar and a crooner at the mic. Couples spun across the floor, dress clothes flaring out in fans of silk and sparkle, brushing the back of Donghyuck’s calves as they passed. Jaemin placed a hand on his waist, meeting his eyes with that unflinching stare. The familiar touch felt like a shot of adrenaline, and Donghyuck found himself unable to hold Jaemin’s gaze without his eyes watering profusely. Blinking back tears, he searched the perimeter of the room for any sign of the Governor. There was a force continuously pulling his eyes back — as though Jaemin was a magnet controlling his ocular muscles — and he strained against it with all his might.

“About last time,” Jaemin said finally, snapping his attention back. “It wasn’t personal.”

The words somehow brought him back to the moment, and a response slid easily off his tongue. “Think I got that from the ten-million bounty your accomplice made off with. Funnily enough.”

“You’re not still holding a grudge, are you?” Jaemin’s voice was calm as ever, features neutral.

Was he? “Definitely not. Why would I hold a grudge against someone who got me humiliated in front of the department, issued a warning and trashed my flawless track record?” Donghyuck sighed. “But why does it matter, are you trying to get something out of me again?”

Jaemin hesitated, finally lowering his gaze, long eyelashes fluttering against his skin. Donghyuck averted his eyes. “No, but I did feel bad.”

“Give me a break.” Anger was creeping back up his throat. “Aren’t you doing the same thing with your date, right this very moment?”

Jaemin had the gall to laugh. “He’s hardly a sympathetic victim.”

 _Is that what he’d been — a victim?_ “I’ll find out what you’re up to.” His voice was losing conviction with every word — it was difficult to focus in such close proximity. “You’ve really landed in some trouble this time, playing with someone like the Major.”

They’d already stopped dancing, Donghyuck realised. They were standing near the edge of the floor, still surrounded by people, some turning slowly on the spot, others attempting semi-shouted conversations over the music. Donghyuck made to take a step back, but Jaemin responded by pulling him in closer, snakelike arm winding around his neck, cold bracelets raising bumps on Donghyuck’s skin.

“I don’t think I’m meant to be your main target tonight, Donghyuck,” Jaemin said, his tone abruptly lowered, teasing. “Maybe you should stay focused.”

Donghyuck felt like cornered prey, but his heart thudded in his throat. “Maybe you should let me.” 

Jaemin didn’t answer. His eyebrows crept up imperceptibly as Donghyuck leaned in, hesitant, his eyes still locked on Donghyuck’s lips, till he was close enough to feel Jaemin’s breath whisper across his cheek. Then Jaemin closed the remaining distance between them, leaning down to lock his lips around Donghyuck’s, and finally kissed him, hard and insistent, unclasping his shackles — and Donghyuck’s lips sighed in relief as they parted to let him in. 

The room around them fell away. Donghyuck’s hands inched upwards towards the other man’s waist, but too soon, before he could get there, Jaemin pulled away, dislodging his arms from around Donghyuck’s neck. 

Something dropped in Donghyuck’s chest as he straightened up. “What the fuck are we doing?”

Jaemin shrugged, expression still unreadable. “I missed you.”

Donghyuck bit back a retort. “Then you should probably stop getting attached to your victims.” 

“Oh trust me, I don’t. Usually.”

Donghyuck was still processing the meaning of the words when the music started up again, a faster tune this time, and new groups of guests started flooding into the area. Donghyuck sidestepped, closer to the wall, letting them pass. “Speaking of your date, I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Jaemin paused as though considering, but Donghyuck knew him well enough to tell it was calculated. “Should I tell you where he is?”

“Go on.”

Jaemin was suddenly reaching out, and before Donghyuck could react, he’d pulled the transmitter out of his ears, and then his bony fingers were searching his neck and chest for cameras and receivers.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Did you really expect me to have that switched on, after my previous humiliation?” If Jaemin thought he was staging some kind of revenge plot with this encounter, he’d severely overestimated him.

Jaemin’s gaze, suddenly hard, did not waver. “I’m not speaking unless I have immunity.”

“Somehow I feel like you’ve already covered your ass.”

“And you’re just going to let me?”

“Yeah.” Donghyuck’s throat felt tight. “I am.” He thought he couldn’t have sounded more embarrassingly sincere if he tried, but Jaemin just kept silently staring him down. Exhaling hard and praying nobody from command centre was watching, Donghyuck handed over the already-powered-off receivers, and made a show of flipping open his pockets, jacket and removing his belt, showing that there was nothing there.

Jaemin’s eyes were still tracing him up and down, and though he was still wearing two layers of clothes, Donghyuck felt chillingly bare under the scrutiny. The small part of him that was still sane realised just how much trouble he would be in if this was another scheme to distract and disarm him while some devious plot unfolded around them.

It took several long agonising minutes of examination and repeat searches before Jaemin finally seemed to decide to trust him.

“He’s heading up to the anteroom with the Governor, striking a deal as we speak.” Jaemin glanced at his wrist, and Donghyuck caught the flash of a watch face. “Both have ample people among the event staff.”

Donghyuck took a moment to consider this. “If I go in there right now, am I going to find an empty room with his forces waiting to kidnap me?”

“Don’t you trust me?” A grin took over Jaemin’s face, as quickly as his earlier switch to seriousness. Just to emphasise his point, he picked up Donghyuck’s hand, holding it clasped within both of his. “Would I have reason to lie about this?”

He had a point — arresting the Major would make Jaemin’s cleanup job a lot easier. “We could uncover your part in the scheme as well. Whatever you have going on.”

“Didn’t you say you were going to let me get away with it?” Jaemin’s tone was sweet, but his eyes bored into Donghyuck’s. “Just do as I say, and you’ll find I’ve taken care of the rest.”

It would probably be the stupidest move on earth to trust him again, but Donghyuck wanted to. 

He rolled the thoughts around in his head. “Don’t you feel bad?” he asked, offhand. “Stealing from a charity?”

The question seemed to amuse Jaemin. “Don’t worry, that money wasn’t going to charity anyway. Unless you count the Governor’s pockets.”

Bribery. Donghyuck nodded in understanding. “And your part in all of this?”

“Do you need me to spell it out for you?”

No, he didn’t. Donghyuck could do the math -- Jaemin and the Major had made an alliance to pull off the heist, both to act as diversion while the deal was sealed, and to steal the artwork back from its buyers. Everybody won.

There was an unfamiliar twinge of fear in Donghyuck’s gut. “And you’re sure the Major hasn’t prepared for you to double-cross him?

“Are you worried for me? Don’t be.” Jaemin smiled. “We’ve got it covered.” He glanced at his wrist again, and Donghyuck could see the second hand ticking back up to twelve.

“It’s going to start any second,” Jaemin continued. “Get ready.”

As if on cue, the ballroom lights, instruments and synthesisers shut down in a dissonant decrescendo, powering down in succession. The last thing Donghyuck saw before he turned to sprint through the disoriented crowds and out the ballroom was Jaemin’s face, backlit in green, and the silhouette of a Cheshire-cat grin.

Several hours later, Donghyuck was back on the red carpet outside the building, suit in disarray, holding conference with officials who had just arrived on the scene.

“We lost most of the auctioned work,” someone was saying. “Several vehicles carrying vault content were stopped on their way out, but they were replicas as well. And we’ve lost all video trace of the building.”

Donghyuck nodded. “The theft took place much further up the chain. It was an inside job after all.”

“That’s fine, we’ve made the main arrests we came for. Great job getting this out. Any lead on a collaborator? Mark mentioned the partner?”

“It didn’t seem like it — but I expect he’ll be investigated anyway.”

Behind them, the last of the guests were still trickling out through the arrivals bay. Among them was a familiar figure in black fur, walking leisurely towards the dock — evidently, Jaemin had dropped by coat check on his way out.

Donghyuck excused himself from his group, striding over to where Jaemin was waiting in front of an inconspicuous air shuttle. Jaemin waited patiently for him to catch up, a slight smile on his face.

Donghyuck wasn’t sure what to say. “Leaving so soon?” what was came out.

Jaemin laughed knowingly. “Did you want me to stick around a bit longer?”

“Right, probably a bad idea.” The words tumbled out like gibberish. “Spending any more time in police custody than strictly necessary.”

Jaemin paused, glancing back into his air shuttle. “Well, if you’re off soon, wanna hop in?”

“What?”

He shrugged, guarded. Donghyuck’s heart missed a beat. “We could give you a lift to wherever. Or we could all go for a drink — we don’t mind waiting a while.”

Donghyuck peeked into the vehicle. A blue-haired man was seated behind the wheel, and he leaned forward to make eye contact, waving. Donghyuck bit his lip, and ‘yes’ was right on the edge of his tongue, begging to be spoken.

“I don’t think that’d be the best idea,” he said at last, surprised at himself. “For… reasons.”

Jaemin nodded, like he’d expected the response. “Sure, I understand.”

“But good luck. With the investigation.”

“Thank you.” A hint of a grin reappeared. “I’ve got nothing to be afraid of, since I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Of course.” Donghyuck laughed. “Hope you keep that up. It’d be most unfortunate if we crossed paths again.” 

“Personally, I hope we will.” Jaemin raised his eyebrows, teasing. “Continue where we left off.” 

“Shameless bastard.”

“Thanks, you too.” Jaemin flashed his sunny smile, and Donghyuck pretended not to notice the lump of regret forming in his throat. Locked out of heaven, again. 

He stood watching as Jaemin climbed into the getaway car and drove out the dock, disappearing into the night sky. Then he turned and walked back up the stairs, to where his team was waiting to finish the debrief.


End file.
